Unexpected Offer 00 used to be FAF
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Heath concerned about baby brother plants a seed in Gene's mind; one Gene picks up and makes a move on. Will his concerns for the family be satisfied, or will they all just die out, leaving the Barkley name to be forgotten. I was highly disappointed not to find Gene's name in the listings of characters, so I put Heath and Audra as they are in the story too.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

NOTE: Number one: I played with timelines for the sake of the storyline. And number two: I wrote this story out of respect to all the ranches that were once flourishing, but now are either struggling to survive, or have completely died out. Also, it was a way to pay respects to those I have crossed paths with who are loyal to those they love, but; for whatever reason, have had no one pass anything onto.

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

**Scene 1 **

The business offices were grand, but a bit too overwhelming. At least, Cordelia thought so. Shiny chandeliers, multiple levels holding stores whose doors all opened up to one huge Verandah filled the place. All the offices in the building over looked the courtyard, and it felt like every single person walking through those offices was looking at her.

Okay, maybe not all, but one old man sure was. He wore a dark suit; whether it was blue, or black, she could not tell due to the distance between them. The one fact she knew was no matter if she'd been shopping for clothing, jewelry, or simply sheet music it had been the same face watching her. No matter his age, the fact remained someone of the male gender was watching her made it so she felt just a bit uncomfortable.

Unnerving or not, Cordelia glanced up and saw him again. He was giving her a faint smile. Ugh, who was he and why was he watching her so closely? Deciding she'd rather just high-tail it out of the area rather than to face some stranger she'd never met, she made a beeline for a exit.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Susan might as well have shouted at her friend for as loud as her voice carried. Cordelia flinched at the thought of the whole building being able to hear her loveable, but overbearing, cousin.

"Anywhere but here," The brunette turned around with reluctance and answered once Susan was close enough to give a reply without shouting.

"Good heavens, what for?" Susan couldn't figure out what had her favorite kin so jumpy.

"Because I can?" Cordelia spoke sharply. She knew she'd been rude, but was far too nervous to fix that particular hic-up. She then hurried out of the building with her cousin following close behind her.

The noise in the open court filled the air and Sir Kingston walked up to the old man who had been watching the visiting female. "Gene, what's going on? I mean really going on. You watched that customer the whole time she was here. Poor woman probably thinks you're a potential stalker." The visiting Englishman gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"That female is not just any woman; she's a lady, and her name is Cordelia Hansen. Go find her home and bring her to the mansion; not my parent's home which Audra and Heath now live in. That is, if she will come of her own free will." Gene shot out the address he'd been given without answering his friend's question, knowing if he did then his lifetime friend would probably have him committed. Heck, for what he was thinking to do maybe, just maybe, he should be. Oh, well, that wasn't something he was going to say out loud.

"I don't suppose you'd tell me why?" Sir Kingston asked with a quizzical look.

"No. But, I promise I don't intend to harm her in any way, nor would I dream of forcing her to stay." The old man's hand rested on the black rail in front of him.

"If you say so," Sir Kingston wished the man would open up, but everyone knew he'd grown silent in the past few years. Sir Kingston could only surmise it was for a few reasons.

One, because Gene had lost his brothers, Jarrod and Nick, in the past ten years; two, his brother Heath was starting to have some health issues; and three, none of the younger generation seemed interested in keeping the family ranch going. Sir Kingston sighed. If only Heath's son Morgan and Nick's son, Bradley, hadn't died in the influenza epidemic. Those two would have continued running it as they had been before falling ill. He then thought on Jake, Nick's oldest son, and sighed again. The man had a heart of gold, but he'd had an unfortunate accident which had left him paralyzed from the waist down. Jake's wife had insisted that the two of them accept their oldest daughter's invitation, one that put them living with her in Nevada. Sir Kingston shook his head; it had to be the future of the Barkley ranch that was weighing on his friend's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

NOTE: I wrote this story out of respect to all the ranches that were once flourishing, but now are either struggling to survive, or have completely died out. Also, it was a way to pay respects to those I have crossed paths with who are loyal to those they love, but; for whatever reason, have had no one pass anything onto.

**Scene 2**

"Gene, settle down." Audra may have just turned seventy-one and having a few health issues, but if anyone had handed her a cane, or a walker, she'd have thumped them into the oncoming year. "Kingston will find her." The white-haired lady who had turned into a spitting image of her mother looked straight at her brother as she entered the front room of the old family home.

"Yes, you need to relax. He'll talk to her easy enough. You said you gave him an address." Heath assured his brother as he entered the room and sat on the couch. "If it's a wrong one, and he can't, I have other contacts that can help you. You just need to relax. I think, maybe you're doubting the character references you were given by those you talked to before you sent Kingston after her." Just the thought that his brother felt uneasy about the references made Heath nervous. Gene had a way of knowing things ahead of time; well, some things. If he was feeling that way now, it couldn't mean anything good. Gene's next words quieted down those fears.

"Those references didn't lie. She isn't a thief, liar or anything else." Gene wanted to tack on additional words, but any additional information would definitely be enough for his sister to question his and Heath's sanity. If his nieces and nephews knew, they'd probably asked the same questions. "I'm going to go check on the horses." The youngest Barkley walked out the door with his mind on the dark-haired, olive-skinned, woman from the store.

Audra watched as the door shut and then turned to look at her seventy-five year old brother. Concern was in her eyes as she said, "I'm worried about Gene; he's acting strange. I hope everything will be okay."

Heath smiled as he too started to leave the room. He knew his sister's concern was genuine, always had been. He might not be free to tell her what was really going on, but he could reduce the stress her face was showing.

"He's fine. If anything was wrong, I'd know it." He would do too. Even if he hadn't known exactly what was going on when it came to the woman Eugene had sent Kingston after, Heath would have known Gene was hiding something. The fact was that ever since they'd lost both Nick and Jarrod, Gene and Heath had grown closer than they'd ever been.

"Drop that and a swat on the bottom with more than just my hand becomes a viable option." Cordelia growled at her brother who had picked up an antique vase from of the front room shelf of the Hansen's family farmhouse.

"Ease up, big sis, it's just a vase." Tony plopped on the blue six-foot couch and propped his feet on the couch's arm rest. He didn't like how restless his sister was being. It wasn't like her and that made him uneasy. "What's with you anyway? You've been on edge ever since coming home from shopping."

"Ever see someone you feel you should know, are bound to see again, and find yourself not quite sure how to feel about it?" Cordelia wiped down the white, fake marbled, counter. Tony's sister didn't wait for an answer, but threatened to break someone's neck as she glanced out the window and saw Charger, the cattle dog a friend had given her the year before, play escape artist…again.

"I'll get him back even if he is your dog." Tony hopped up far more willing to work with an ornery cattle dog rather than his sister with the mood she was in. It was only when the door shut did Cordelia leave the kitchen and head outside herself.

A black stallion shook its head the woman's way as she approached the white wooden fence. "So, darling, think you could grow two hands and repaint this pathetically chipped wood?" Cordelia spoke to the horse who only rolled his eyes as if to say 'I'm a horse, and you're asking me to what?" The horse's owner would have replied to the look only a black sedan drove into the driveway.

"So, who's the rich guy?" Connie, the neighbor who was close friends with Cordelia had walked up to a shared fence, whispered low. She didn't want to give the stranger any wrong ideas and find herself in one very awkward situation. No, she'd be better off fighting a mule stuck in the mud than to do that one.

"I have no idea." Cordelia straightened up and answered as a tall thin man, with graying hair at the temples stepped out of the car. "But I'd say, we're about to find out." Silently she wondered if he was connected to the man watching her while she'd been shopping, and prayed this fellow getting out of the car wasn't a sign of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

**Scene 3**

Manure, what a smell! It was, for the most part, something Gene could live without; even if he had come to love the horses his brothers had broken. Right now though it wasn't was on his mind, and Heath knew it.

"So, think Kingston found her yet?" Heath tilted his head as he sat down on a nearby tree stump.

"Yes, but you know, if Audra knew what we were doing, she'd commit us." Gene stood up straight, stretched and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Probably, but let's face it. Not a single one of us is getting any younger, and no one of the younger generation still alive are interested in keeping this place going." Heath stood up and shoveled more manure into a growing pile which would be hauled off later.

"I need to ask you something." Gene figured he should have asked long time ago. He'd just let himself get too busy to do so, probably as a way to try and think of something else. He hadn't been able to though.

"Yes?" Heath didn't turn his head as he continued working.

"This was your idea in the first place, why did you suggest I be the one?" Gene shoved his hands in the pockets. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all." If he did, he'd have spoken right up and said so. He had, over the years, found his voice and did not fail to use it when necessary. He continued, "Kind of tired of things the way they are, but, well, dog-gone-it, why didn't you do it yourself?"

"Because of my health. You know I have good days and bad days. The fact that I'm out here working tells you I'm having a pretty good spell going, but who knows when I'll have problems again." Heath answered as he shot his brother a 'I can't believe you asked that' look. "Besides, you've said yourself you need a change in your life. As far as I'm concerned, I like my life the way it is. Still, even I don't want to see this ranch go the likes of any central banker." Heath stopped working and looked straight at Gene. "I'm not scholar , or anything like that, but something tells me things need to change or you , I and Audra will live to see this place ripped from our hands… and we'll be powerless to stop it. And I can't think of anything to change matters, other than the one I suggested to you."

"Are you sure?" Gene didn't like the idea of the family losing the ranch at all.

"Positive." Heath went back to work and Gene went back home hoping his English friend would convince the gal to come talk to him before Kingston's visit to the Barkley's was over.

The wind blew gently across Gene's face as he'd left the home he'd grown up in, and Heath now owned, to head back to his own. It made the Barkley's ranch house look like a cottage. _"I think you built this for the wrong country"_ Sir Kingston had laughed when he first laid eyes upon it. "Why not just move in with your sister and your brother? It's not like their spouses, or children, are still around." Gene had simply shook his head and opened the door with etched glass inside it's borders.

"A message for you sir." Madeline, the servant in longest service to Gene, handed him an envelope with Kingston's writing on it.

"Thank-you." Gene read the note _Miss Hansen and I will be arriving by nightfall_ and smiled. He then entered his home with his mind more on the short message in his hand rather than anyone working for him knew_. _

"Heaven help us. Heath and I must be mad, but I can't deny Heath's inner ear is very sharp." Gene lifted his eyes upward as he sat behind his study desk and read the note again, "Please, don't have him, or I, be mad." The words were whispered in the manner one would say a sacred prayer.

Gene would have felt better had he known he wasn't the only one who questioned their sanity or thought someone should lock them up if what Heath had suggested…and he'd agreed to…was known.

Cordelia was pretty much in the same boat as she road in the back of the black sedan with the stiff Englishman driving silently. It was only when they stopped for gas did the lady standing next to the store's white door realized it was her cousin in the expensive car.

"Hi." Susan grinned and gave an approving eye to the man now pumping gas. "Tony said some old guy ordered you to go to his house, but I didn't believe it." Susan crossed her arms as her face turned towards Cordelia.

"No one ordered me anywhere." Pushing her hair behind her ear Cordelia explained a man by the name of Eugene Barkley wanted to talk to her.

"Did you say Eugene Barkley?" Susan dropped her fold arm's and gasped; that made Kingston's mouth turning slightly upward.

"Yes, you heard me right. What's the big deal?" Cordelia lived so much with her books and animals on the farm the name Barkley meant very little to her.

"Gene Barkley, his older brother, Heath and his sister, own one of the biggest ranches in California. Not to mention Gene's the owner of a dozen, if not more, business franchises around this whole state. Heck, he has a few overseas. How can you live here and not know that?" Susan promptly insisted her relative get a life.

"I have one, it's just more interesting than yours." That earned her the right to be slugged by Susan and a hearty laugh by Kingston thrown in her ear.

"We need to get going my lady." Kingston opened the car door. Cordelia took the hint while Susan attempted to put her eyes back into their sockets.

The radio blared the Charleston as the vehicle pulled away from the store. Cordelia's fingers danced on her knees and her head did its own, slight, beat. Nonetheless, the music did nothing to move Kingston's properly held driving stance. It was only when the car pulled up to Mr. Barkley's home did Cordelia get the shock of her life. The man that wanted to talk to her was the same one which had watched her shopping the day before. The words which came out of his mouth proved her correct.

"Hello, my name is Eugene Barkley, just call me Gene. I was watching you other day while you were shopping." The smile on his face was gentle and the handshake he gave her was firm, but not hurtful. "Please, follow me." He spoke the words while looking straight at Cordelia; she liked that. Kingston was then politely dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

**Scene 4 **

Cordelia couldn't help but gasping as soon as she stepped inside; the house was breathtaking. Stairs winding around and around as they ascended upwards. Real marble tiles covered the floors and the dark wood paneling held intricate designs of leaves traced with just a touch of gold. Curtains of the most expensive material she'd ever seen covered the window at the end of the short hallway to her left.

"I had this built when I was a much younger man." Gene twisted a glass in his hand as he walked into the foyer. "There was a period of time, I'm ashamed to admit, that I distanced myself from my family. This was built on land not originally part of my family's ranch. I kept it such a secret they never knew about it." It was a fact he deeply regretted, and had done whatever he could over the ensuing years to make amends.

"You're not on the outs with them now though." Cordelia had seen a white haired woman who had to be Audra being taken back to the old ranch style house by a gentleman definitely closer to this Gene's age than her own; it could have only been Heath.

"No, I even go to visit my sister and brother often. It's not uncommon when I'm around for me to work with the horses." Sitting his glass down the only surviving Barkley male opened a door which exposed well built steps. "We need to talk in private, and I don't trust ears on this floor."

Neither one talked as they descended the staircase lit by tiny electric sconces. The leafy design on the walls were just as well done as the ones on the foyer's walls. It was only when Gene opened the attic door, and ushered Cordelia did she hear the old man speak again as he sat down on a oak chair and scanned the room with his eyes.

A queen-sized feather bed covered with a white lacy quilt made him sigh. The tall oak dresser was standing guard against intruders, and pictures hanging on the wall smiled as they finally had visitors again.

"This whole house seemed bare until ten years ago when my mother grew ill. I brought her to my home to take care of her because seeing the old home was too hard on my heart. It seemed so empty at the time. I had a room on the main floor already, but she insisted the view from this room was far better. I couldn't say no to her; even if my servants griped over the inconvenience."

"Empty? What about your siblings? I thought they lived there?" Cordelia asked kept an eye on her host.

" Not at that time. Audra was away in Europe, Jarrod dead by a train wreck." Gene shrugged his shoulders. "Pappy, a name we called Jarrod, never had remarried after Beth was shot so it's not like he had children who were running around the place."

"What about the ones called Nick , and the one living there now?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Nick, by that time had already been killed in a stampede. He only had one son, but my nephew is now paralyzed thanks to an unfortunate accident. He's living in Nevada with his daughter. The other three children Nick had were all daughters." Gene sighed. "They married men more interested in the machinery rather than ranching." The youngest Barkley let his shoulders sag. "Heath had three sons, but none lived at the main house. The oldest died of influenza, his second never returned from Europe, and the third? His heart was only on music. It didn't help his own wife had died shortly after the news of their son being killed in action." Rubbing his knees he admitted Heath had done what he could to help. "But, during that period, Heath lost his own wife and was having health issues of his own, still does to some degree. That being the case, it was too much for my poor brother to pitch as much as he would have liked to. Don't get me wrong, he did everything he possibly could. Needless to say, I hold no hard feelings towards him. I mean, he did come here and visit her as much as he could; even if he didn't handle physically taking care of her as some thought he should." He gave a half heart, disgusted chuckle, "Some people need to start thinking with the brains the good Lord gave them." Turning his head he saw Cordelia lift her hands slightly as if to say 'and you're telling me this why?"

"How old are you?" Gene asked throwing Cordelia for a loop. What did all his talk of his family have to do with her age? It was a question she wasn't afraid to ask. "I'd feel better discussing what is on my mind if I knew how old you were."

"Old enough to keep my big mouth shut." Cordelia lifted her head slightly and then grinned with slight twinkle in her eyes. "And no one knows cause my parents died of influenza nine years ago and the building that stored many birth certificates burned and left nothing inside." Gene couldn't help but laugh.

"I take it your legal than?" He smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm legal and then some." A bee buzzed in her ear and she shot out, "Are you going to tell me you're age?"

"I just turned seventy. Now you have to tell me yours." Cordelia paused a moment, stood up and walked over to her host. It was only when she leaned towards his ear that she whispered her age.

"Are you kidding me?" Gene's muscles literally relaxed and he felt an enormous feeling of relief disappear off his shoulders; she wasn't anywhere near as young as he'd feared, but still the lady hadn't looked the age she'd just told him.

"No, I'm not." Cordelia then informed him if he ever ratted on her she'd deny it with no hesitation on her part. "I intend taking that information with me to my grave. So," she said as she sat back down, "how did you know who I was, and why did you want to talk to me? I mean, surely you didn't bring a stranger here just to tell them about your family or ask their age." Cordelia didn't consider herself overly noisy or even that curious, but Mr. Barkley had her interest peaked for sure.

"My brother and I first saw you quite some time ago. And we, I…" He rubbed his neck while having the decency to have his face turn red. "…have been keeping an eye on you for quite sometime. It's no secret how you treat the elderly and the young, rich and poor alike. Your ability to stand your ground when others try to push you around and your ethics are extremely high. In some cases, we could have sworn you were acting just as our mother would; that is, if she was in the same place." Gene admitted Heath had suggested she be checked out by a private investigator too.

"What in heaven's name for?" Her mind could not wrap itself around any possible reason.

"Because of the proposition I have to make… and we wanted to be cautious on who I made it with." Gene found himself unable to sit still and walked to the window wandering if the woman would insist his sister have him and Heath locked up or worse - go to the law over it.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

**Scene 5**

The sun beat through the window and Gene could not longer handle being in 'that' room. "Let's go downstairs and out to the gardens." Cordelia stood as he opened the door and allowed herself to be shown down the windy stairs. It was only when they were outside did he begin to speak. "Heath's right. We're not as young as we used to be, and no one of the younger generation who could take over the ranch are willing to do so." Gene stuck his hands in his pockets as they continued walking out to the gardens. "And what has this to do with me?" Cordelia really wanted 'out of the dark' as to her being requested to come to the home of this wealthy businessman slash part-time rancher.

Gene hesitated a moment as he had second thoughts about what he was about to propose to the woman next to him. The second thought quickly left though; Heath was right when he told Gene that he, Gene, was lonely and it showed. "Like I said, I have a proposition to make you, you'll hear me out."

"What is it?" Cordelia's eyebrows rose slightly. Her curiosity was definitely peaked.

"Marry me and have a child if possible," He answered, "Once I and my siblings are gone this house and the land it sits on belong to you; there's a thousand acres. The ranch and the other house, the one I was raised in, would go to our child. Though, if you wish, you could take the older home and a thousand acres of that land." Gene wasn't surprised when Cordelia froze in her tracks with wide eyes and a partially opened mouth... as if to say 'Have you flipped your lid?' The man sighed and faced her. "I'm very serious and, I promise, I have all my brains. Also, be assured I would not force myself onto you. There would be no move made until you were ready." Silently he questioned the brain bit, but for the sake of the Barkley name, and his family, the man shoved the thought aside.

The land around them lay quiet except for the found sound of rustling wind. Cordelia spoke no word as she picked back up walking, and Gene did not press her to talk knowing he'd asked a lot. The wind thought about picking up, but then decided to let things stay as they were. Finally, Cordelia broke the silence. "Does your family know about this proposal?" Cordelia couldn't picture Gene Barkley being able to make such a proposal without their knowledge.

"Heath does, actually…" Gene shocked his walking companion by slightly blushing, "…I made some comment last year and it stuck with him. He reminded me of that comment and then presented this idea to me. He said if I agreed and you accepted he'd have a new will drawn up."

"What about your sister?" Cordelia eyed him closely.

"Big sister doesn't know yet. She thinks I was having Kingston look you up because you'd caught my eye; nothing more. " Gene went to explain that as much as they loved Audra neither had the desire to pull her in to it. "She has enough on her plate with the letters she gets from her daughter over in England. Never will tell us what they're about, but her eyes have grown heavy the past six months, and we'd rather not tell her everything. If you accept, we'll just have a whirlwind courtship as far as she's concerned. I mean, it's not like we're hurting her by keeping all the details from her." The two then fell silent as they continued strolling over the land.

Their way had taken them closer to the fence line Gene shared with his brother, and sister. Heath could be seen brushing down his horse off in the distance, and Audra was sitting down at a small picnic table munching on what must have been her lunch. Horses grazed as a few ranch hands worked on fixing the fence further down the line. Gene stopped by the fence and watched as Cordelia place her hands on the fence. Once again it was Cordelia which broke a momentary silence.

"Do you want an answer now, or do I get time to consider things?" Cordelia twisted her lip and asked facing Gene, once she'd finally looked away from the scene in front of her.

"Is a week long enough?" Gene answered as he alternated looking between himself and Heath; who had looked up and saw who was watching him and his sister from the fence.

"Yes, a week's fine." Cordelia answered just as Heath shouted for them to come join him and Audra for lunch.

"So, your sister really doesn't know?" Cordelia asked wanting to make sure she had that right.

"No, only knows I'm interested in you." Gene chuckled. "And, for the record, that's gotten me a little ..uh… crazy in her mind. You might have reached adulthood years ago, but I still have a number of years on you. Though, to her credit, she's been very much a lady and never come right out and said that. Let's go eat." Cordelia allowed Gene to lead her through a gate and down to the gray table his sister sat at.


	6. Chapter 6

FAMILES ARE FOREVER

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

**Scene 6**

Water, how refreshing. Cordelia's feet sighed with relief as she stuck her feet in a local pond. The day was hot and the coolness of the water was more than welcomed.

"Come all the way in!" Diane, a close friend, hollered as she dove in herself.

"No, thanks." Cordelia chuckled. "This white dress is the wrong thing to be wearing while swimming." Silently, she admitted to herself she'd left the swimming suit behind on purpose. Not having one gave Cordelia an excuse to stay out of the water. Of course, if it got any hotter, she might reconsider and go get that annoying thing.

Diane was a water-baby for sure. Her head only came up long enough to grab another pocket of air. The woman's body zipped across the pond so fast you'd have thought she was a fish.

Cordelia, however, was not born to live in water. Her feet preferred solid ground, though they had nothing against getting soaked on an average hot day. Her legs far preferred the feel of a good horse rather than water rippling around them. And her hands were far more used to holding the reigns for relaxation rather than having a conversation with any water 'vibes'. No, unless it was extremely hot, she would keep the majority of her body on the ground. Ignoring the water her friend chose to basically live in, Cordelia turned her head and was pleasantly surprised to see Gene's car drive up and, momentarily, stop.

"Hi!" Cordelia waved and was rewarded with Gene sending his own wave back. She would have went over to talk a bit, but was stunned to see a buggy coming their way. _"My sister has a car, but prefers her buggy." _So much for thinking Gene was joking.

Gene saw Audra and inwardly sighed and groaned at the same time. He loved his sister, was loyal to the woman as much as any brother could be, but dog-gone it, did she have to show up now? Stepping out of the car he managed to smile as she stopped her buggy.

"Hello, Audra." Gene smiled and then turned his attention to Cordelia who had slipped back on her shoes and walked up to the car. "I was going to invite you for a ride, but, I think, big sister has the same idea."

"That I do." Audra gave her own smile and asked if Cordelia minded. "We can meet Gene back at the house if you wish." If this woman was the type of lady her brother said she was, Audra was sure she'd have company on the way home. She was not to be proven wrong.

"Sure, why not." Cordelia accepted after Gene consented to meet at the family's ranch house.

"I think your brother's not too happy." Cordelia said as Gene drove away and smoothed her skirt down.

"Oh, he'll live." Audra chuckled and turned the buggy around.

No sound disturbed their ride, nor their talk. Audra asked questions, lots of them. Where was Cordelia from? Who were her parents? Did she have any siblings? And, naturally, Audra was concerned about Cordelia's age. Every single one of her questions were answered honestly and upfront; except the last one.

"I don't even tell the good doctor my age." Cordelia took on her own strict Victoria look without even knowing it.

"You're telling me no one knows?" Audra's eyes widened in disbelief. She had a hard time believing that one.

"Gene does, but he's been ordered to silence." Cordelia held her head and jaw firmly in place. Then, knowing why Audra was asking so many questions, Cordelia faced Audra's concerns head on. She saw no reason to do otherwise. "Look, I know you're worried about your brother; you think he's looking at someone he shouldn't, and you probably even think I'm a gold-digger." Audra went to deny it only one sharp look from the woman next to her caused Audra to shut her mouth and remain quiet while Cordelia informed her the last thing on her mind when she'd first seen Gene was his money.

"I just want what's best for Gene. I don't care to see him hurt." Audra kept the buggy steady on the smooth road as she thought on the few times her baby brother had come close to marrying only to find out the woman was indeed a gold digger and cared nothing for him.

Cordelia smiled as she looked at Audra. "I would be concerned if you weren't." That brought a small smile to Audra's face, though she said nothing in reply. Neither one of the women talked after, each lost in her own thoughts. Only when they pulled up to the home Audra and Gene had grown up in were more words spoken.


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

Scene 7

"So, what do you think?" Cordelia twirled around in the living room. She was showing Tony the long purple satin dress with white sleeves and matching bodice that she was wearing on the date she had with Gene that evening.

"I think you already went to dinner with him twice this week, why mess with another." Tony grumbled as Diane stepped in the door just in time to see her friend stop moving.

"You look grand, but, as much as I hate to agree with Tony. He's right. Twice in one week should be sufficient. Do you really need to go out again?" Diane begged her friend to slow down with Mr. Barkley.

"What's the big deal? He's just a friend who needs company." She answered as she threw on a pair of gloves Gene had bought her, though she wasn't crazy enough to admit to Tony or Diane that had been the case. No, with the way they were acting, it was better that bit of information was kept to herself. Cordelia's mind flew to the first dinner they'd had away from the Barkley ranch.

_The moon had shed plenty of light as they'd entered the well-lit restaurant. People had stared at the couple as they sat in the farthest corner. Nonetheless the pair did not let that stop their private conversation or ruin their dinner._

"_So, you're answer is yes?" Gene couldn't help but smile in spite of a very bad case of nerves settling in. _

"_Yes, but , only on the condition you go into marriage debt free, or at least as much as humanely possible. And I'll tell people we're just friends. I'll let you be the one to kick it up a notch." It was two things that her father had successfully ingrained into her mind, debt was no man's friend, and a man was to make the first serious move. _

"_Deal." Gene had smiled, lifted his wine glass and ignored the looks that action had brought on. _

"You need to stay home." Tony griped yet again as he came back in the room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"I would think you'd be more concerned about staying sober, and keeping a hold of this farm rather than the fact Gene Barkley and I are friends." Cordelia did not hide her disgust and insisted Diane walk outdoors with her.

The air was cool and refreshing as the two friends talked. Subjects such as work, family and, of course, boyfriends were discussed. "What is Mr. Barkley like?" Diane asked knowing the only thing she could do was support Cordelia so if things went south she had someone to turn to.

"He's kind, gentle, a whiz with numbers, loves horses, is very loyal to his family, and doesn't drink excessively. Truth is he doesn't even drink all of his wine at dinner." Cordelia clasped her hands and swayed her knees a bit. "Kind of nice seeing that type of guy." Diane would have replied back, but just then Gene drove up.

"Looks like he has his siblings with him." Diane was shocked and her concern grew. "I think you're more than just friends to him."

"I think that is something that is his and mine concern, if he is." Cordelia smiled politely, stood up and greeted Gene as he got out of the car.

"Ready?" Gene held out his arm for Cordelia.

"If you'll excuse me, I have things to do. Have a good time." Diane knew when to make a graceful exit.

"So, we're kicking this thing into gear?" Cordelia spoke low long before they got to the car where Heath and Audra were waiting in the back seat.

"Yes." Gene whispered before getting within earshot of his siblings.

The ride to dinner was a mixture of pleasure and uneasiness. Heath was talkative while Audra was quiet. Big brother was not one bit bothered by Cordelia seeing his baby brother, but Audra's overprotective stares shouted her feelings. Cordelia sure hoped Audra would ease up during dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

Ch. 8

The restaurant was buzzing with chatter as the Barkley siblings and Cordelia sat down. First came water to drink and menus passed out. Second Heath joked around about Gene's obvious interest in Cordelia, but Audra's innuendos that Cordelia was only looking for money and that Gene needed to find something else of interest were not appreciated. Though, Cordelia managed to keep any snide remarks to herself and to order without letting Audra remarks concerning her and Gene upset her tone. Nonetheless Gene hadn't missed the undercurrent of his sister's response to Heath's teasing.

"Audra, would you please step outside?" Gene stood up as he spoke.

"Sure." Audra stood up leaving Heath, and Cordelia to shoot each other a oh-oh type of look.

Cars whizzed by, and horns honked, as Gene lit into big sis. "What's going on, Audra? We come out to dinner, Heath is simply having fun with Cordelia and I. And yet, you're acting like we've committed the crime of the century."

"She's far too young for you, Gene. In spite of what she claims, women like that are only after money." Audra nodded towards the building and pointed towards the door with her finger. She wasn't trying to be a jerk; she was honestly concerned about baby brother's best interests. Gene, knew that, and appreciated it, and yet he wasn't going to allow the evening to be ruined.

Audra was shocked when Gene put his hands on his hips, something he seldom did unless he was extremely angry. "First, she's **a full grown woman who's older than she looks.**" Gene spoke low and even, another clue he was upset. "Second, she's not once asked me for a dime. And third? Even if she were as young as you seem to think and after my wealth, it would still be my life!" Gene's jaw was set firm as he spoke. He continued talking, but now his tone softened as he took his hands off his hips and placed them on Audra's shoulders. "I know you're a good woman Audra. You have Momma's strength, but in this matter…" Gene's eyes pled with her to listen to him, if no other reason too respect his wishes, "…back off and **don't** ruin the evening." The man then removed his hands, turned sharply, clicked his heels, and went back inside.

Audra sighed and prayed her brother knew what he was doing, promised herself she would do as he asked and went back inside.

"Is everything all right?" Cordelia asked as brother and sister came back into the restaurant. She hated the idea of any siblings arguing.

"It's fine. Let's order our meal." Gene smiled as he pulled out Audra's chair for her and then sat down himself.

Thankfully, Audra kept any more criticism to herself, making the overall dinner quite pleasant.

**0000**

Music floated out the door and into the yard. People tapped their feet to the beat, some slightly swayed with the music, but Cordelia sat in a white wooden chair holding a glass warm apple cider barely budging at all.

"It's okay, Cordelia." Gene sat down and then leaned towards her. "Audra will warm up to this whole affair." The event he was referring to was their whirlwind courtship and this engagement party Heath had insisted on throwing. "She just needs time."

"I know." Cordelia gave a faint smile and turned her glass. "I just wish she didn't think I am only marrying you for your wealth. Are you sure we shouldn't tell her? She is your sister." She hated keeping her future sister-in-law in the dark when it came to facts surrounding Gene's proposal.

"And have to fight to be declared to very much competent? No thanks, I'm too old for a fight like that. Don't worry about it." Gene set his glass down and took a hold of her hand. "They've started the dancing; let's join them." Every eye watched as Gene took his future bride onto the wide open lawns and began to dance. Gene's voice rang out in laughter, Cordelia's face gave off a soft, but gentle glow. The two sets of eyes watching them the closest were Heath's and Audra's.

"I think, dear sister, you'd be happy for Cordelia's presence. Gene paid off -at that dear lady's insistence, not only his place, but ours as well. He.." Heath's sister shot him a glare for the language he was about to use; a fact which quickly changed the word, "Heck, he even paid off a few business deals and turned one down because it would have meant massive debt."

"Which only goes to prove she wants his place free and clear. It's the summer of nineteen twenty-nine, we've had a great decade, and the best is sure to come. So, there was no need for her to put a wrench in a great business deal." Audra's stubborn streak refused to bend.

How a part of Heath wished he felt free to tell Audra everything. After all, in the past, information like this would not have been kept from any member of the family. Alas, his sister had let time and events turn affect her in such a way that now, if a person didn't "follow the normal route" she deemed them crazy, and nor he or Gene cared to be labeled crazy. "Piece of advice, sis." Heath looked straight at the only sister he had. "As much as we love you, ease up, before you lose communications with your baby brother." Heath's laid back look turned rock solid. "He's marrying her and that's all there is to it."

Audra started to throw a rebuttal Heath's way, but the solid look stopped her. Inwardly she sighed. If she was right, she hoped something would happen to break the couple up. If she was wrong, time would reveal that fact, and she'd have to apologize. For now, she simply watched and waited.

**00000000**

The sun was fleeing the sky as Cordelia hauled out the slop to the pigs with her mind on Gene. Was she accepting his proposal for all the wrong reasons? Was she doing it just for a comfortable home and a marriage that wasn't threatened by a man's drinking habits? Some might say it was simply a case of being flattered by the proposal itself. After all, most men saw her strong personality as a threat.

The pigs grunted as they ate the slop, as if they were trying to talk to her, even give her some small piece of advice.

"Gene needs you. The ranch needs you, even if Audra doesn't realize it." A baritone voice made her turn her head.

"And you know about the Barkley family how?" Cordelia lifted her head to see a blue eyed gentleman dressed in a sharp, if out-dated, business suit. The fellow was holding a brown cigar and had full, almost round shaped, face. She stiffened as she realized she'd seen a picture of him somewhere before.

"I helped raise Audra after the railroad killed her father, and I was the one to tell Nick to hire Heath when he rode onto the ranch looking for work. Audra's a good woman, great spirit, and an iron-will like her mother's, but she's over-protective when it comes to Gene." The man leaned against the fence and smiled. "Like I said, Gene needs you, the family too. Don't be afraid to plow ahead." The man then stood up as if to depart.

The facts the gentleman had just given her told her head who he was, but her heart needed to hear him say it. "Who are you?" Cordelia asked as she thought on the picture that she remembered seeing in Gene's home. Sure enough, the gentleman before her gave her heart the answer her head already had.

"Folks called me Jarrod Thomas Barkley." With that the man vanished.

"Either I need some sleep, or….." Cordelia never finished the sentence as she tried to comprehend the fact that Gene's older brother would take time away from whatever he was doing on the other side to encourage her to go ahead with the wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Unexpected Offer

(Families are Forever)

Fan Fiction

I do not own the copyrights to The Big Valley

**Ch. 9 (Conclusion)**

The chilly morning air blew through the Hansen's open windows; autumn was definitely setting in. Unfortunately, the air was warmer than the feelings being tossed Cordelia's way by her brother.

"Gene's too old for you." Tony grumbled as he attacked his eggs, "He's just being a dirty old man."

"Oh, grow up, will you." Cordelia felt like tossing her napkin at him, but she refrained from doing so. "Goodness, I'm more than old enough myself! You'd think you'd be doing a happy dance I'm finally getting married."

"I'd be excited if he weren't so old. Besides, you're still needed here." Tony didn't see the light turn on his sister's head, but he did see her lips tightening. "Now, what's wrong?"

"You." Cordelia stood up without finishing her breakfast. "It wouldn't matter who I was engaged to... you'd protest." She glared at him, "But not because of anything they'd done, but because it would mean you'd have to open your purse strings on the weekend."

"That's not true." Tony protested as he sat up straighter as if to ward off her words.

"Bu…Baloney." Cordelia set her hands firmly on her hips. "You'll now have to pay someone to do the chores I do when you're stone drunk." With that she stormed out the house. Wrong or right, she was grateful she was marrying Gene and that Tony was only brother.

The wind blew its chilly breath around the Barkley ranch house, but it wasn't so bad that a roaring fire had to go to keep the place toasty warm. Heath wore simply slippers as he walked to the kitchen. Audra hadn't yet started wearing layered clothing and Gene, who had come for a visit, hadn't bothered putting on the jacket he'd brought along in the car. Unfortunately, Audra's reception wasn't any warmer than Tony's attitude had been.

"I've had enough, Audra." Gene put his foot down just as hard as he had at dinner, if not harder. "You mean well, but you're being too stubborn for your own good."

"I just don't want to see you, or this family, ruined by some gold-digging…" Audra got no further as Gene finally blew his top.

"I said I've had enough! Cordelia is no gold-digger!" His eyes narrowed far sharper than ever before, so much so one might have thought he was his brother Nick blowing. "I stood by you when you married your first husband, even though I couldn't stomach the man! I stood by you when a divorce, and a big heart-ache, was what you got out of the deal. I also stood by you when you married that foreigner who had the nerve to take you to England just because he and Nick had a disagreement over how this ranch was being ran!" His eyes continued to blaze. "I know the majority of the family skeletons you carry, most of which are not your fault I admit, but that's not the point." Heath's clearing his throat got Gene simmered down enough to stop yelling, only he continued talking firmer than Audra had ever heard him. "I would think after all this time you could support me." The man stood as straight as he knew how. "We're getting married tomorrow with or without your presence. She is becoming a Barkley." It was with that Gene left the ranch house to go make sure any papers were in order for the upcoming wedding ceremony.

Silence fell into the room. Audra sat down feeling totally numbed by Gene's outburst. Heath kept his mouth shut knowing his older sister would speak soon enough, even the dog kept his head tucked under his paws not wanting to see anything until Audra finally broke the silence.

"He's right." Audra let her shoulders sag. "I've been taking all my skeletons out on him and Cordelia." Her eyes filled with genuine sadness, "But honest, Heath, I just didn't want him making the same mistake I had the first time I went down the isle.

"I know." Heath smiled gently, "But Cordelia isn't your ex." He lay his hand on Audra's. "He'll be all right, I promise."

**ooooo**

The little white church was packed full of family and friends, most who really did think the two were marrying way too fast. Still they figured it was better to show up to the wedding than to make the two feel they had no support. Cordelia's family, or what little she had, sat on the first row of the left side with her friends behind them. Gene's family and friend sat to the right and far outweighed his bride's.

"Did Audra come?" Cordelia asked as Diane finished buttoning up her dress.

"I don't know, but I didn't see her out there when I came in." Cordelia's long-time friend answered. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll make it." When the music began to play the party lined up and headed out the side door.

Gene stood next to Heath feeling as nervous as he would have had he been fifty years younger. His hands fought to keep from shaking, his feet had a dickens of a time standing still, and it was all he could do to keep his head from twitching.

"Take a deep breath, Gene, or you'll need a doctor, not a preacher." Heath chuckled.

"Look at her." Gene's eyes glued on Cordelia's as she began walking down the isle holding onto the arm of Heath's son who had managed to arrive in time for the wedding. "She looks grand."

"All brides look grand." Heath softly chuckled, and then grew somber. "I don't see Audra."

"I know." It was the one sour note in the whole deal, Gene had hoped his sister could bring herself to come. Just as Gene's nephew handed Cordelia over to Gene they saw Audra slip into the back row. His heart soared as he felt a lump come to his throat. His baby sister had come to her senses. Well, enough to give show her support anyway.

"Dearly Beloved…" the preacher's words were barely heard by Cordelia and Gene, who both felt like a nervous wrecks, and ignored by Audra who was too busy seeing, for the first time, her brother's soon-to-be wife's countenance was nothing like the ex Audra had dumped years ago. It was a good thing Heath was paying attention as it was his prodding which got Gene to put the ring onto Cordelia's hand; everyone chuckled when Gene about dropped the ring,

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

**EPILOUGE**

Ten months later Cordelia lay in the queen-sized feathered bed at the old Barkley ranch holding two bundles in her arms, Jarrod Nicolas and Gene H. Barkley, twin boys born a mere six hours earlier.

"Quite the package you got there." Audra pulled a chair next to the bed. "You should see the guys downstairs; you'd think you'd handed them a gold-mine."

"Maybe I did?" Cordelia chuckled as she thought on the boys' names. "Guess the Barkley name on this ranch is safe for at least one more generation." Cordelia was too busy looking at her newborns' faces to notice Audra's eyes moisten up; nonetheless, when her sister-in-law began to speak Cordelia turned her head.

"If it weren't for your insistence Gene pay off his debts, or as much as he could, we'd have lost this ranch last October, and Gene would have lost his own mansion on Black Tuesday too. "As it is his overseas businesses are gone."

"So you forgive his unexpected offer of marriage to me?" Cordelia asked softly.

"I did that long before now. Families are forever, and this ranch is where this one belongs." Audra's words were met with an Amen by her brothers as they walked into the room. The ranch, as Cordelia had said, was safe for at least one more generation... hopefully more.


End file.
